Between 666, 667, and 669
by jap0911
Summary: Rubedo was afraid of Albedo's harsh attitude towards him. Can Nigredo protect him? Shounen ai alert. Rate M for LEMON.
1. Chapter 1: PROMISE

**Between 666, 667, and 669**

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga

Warnings: shounen ai, foul language

-------------------------

Chapter One: PROMISE

-------------------------

Inside his room, Jr. sat on bed, put his hand on his right chest firmly. His jacket was hanged on the wardrobe. He can feel Albedo's heartbeat. He really wished he can meet up with Albedo again, he hasn't seen him for a very long time. He missed that white haired man.

Jr.'s room's door was opened. Gaignun, his younger brother, appeared. He brought a gift box on his hand, wrapped in wrap paper with white flowers parchments and tied by blue ribbon. The URTV 669 stepped forward to the URTV 666, staring with his calm green eyes.

"How do you feel, Rubedo?" Gaignun asked gently. He sat on Jr.'s bed, near that red haired boy. He put the gift box beside him.

"I'm fine. I told you, it's just a damn cold," Jr. answered cheerfully. His face looks pretty red.

"You still need to rest, Rubedo. How much is your temperature?" the black haired man asked again. He scooted closer to the boy.

"Shelley said it's 38ºC. I feel healthy," Jr. smiled. He put his hand on his right chest again, feeling Albedo's heartbeat. Gaignun noticed that. "What brings you here, actually? I thought you got a lot of stupid meetings with the other businessmen," Jr. added.

"Here," Gaignun gave the gift box to Jr., who opened the wrappings slowly. The boy gasped when he saw what's inside it.

"Wowies! It's the newest model of Silencer produced by Hyams! Wait, this type hasn't been released yet… How did you get this, Gaignun?" Jr. asked in curiosity. He held the gun carefully; make sure there's not even a scratch on it. His eyes were filled by happiness.

"Well… I pre-order it. It supposed to be distributed to shops this night, but I forced the company with some… money… to get it faster than anyone else. Do you like it?" Gaignun smiled. Jr. nodded, he observed the gun with his blue eyes. Gaignun felt tickled when he saw his brother's childish act.

"Holy crap, you're so sweet!" said Jr.

"I'm glad," Gaignun smiled. He held Jr.'s hand, "Your happiness is my happiness, Rubedo. I feel grateful to see you so happy like that. Your smile erased the burdens on my shoulders," he hugged the boy. Jr. can feel that his face turned really red and hot.

"Gaignun, this is not like you. What the hell was the matter?" the boy who also called as Rubedo asked in confusions. Gaignun didn't answer. He only hugged that boy tighter and tighter.

"Promise me you won't leave me," Gaignun whispered, "I need you beside me, Rubedo. Only you. Please, promise me that you'll always stay by my side. Promise to me, Rubedo. Please…"

Jr. replied Gaignun's hug. "It's all right," he whispered softly, "I'm here, Gaignun! I'm here! I'll always stay at your side. I promise. I meant it!"

"Thanks…" Gaignun's face turned red. He released Jr.'s thin body, "I… I have to go now. Stupid meetings… You know…" he mumbled randomly as he walked out from the room. Jr. stared at his back, and then he kept his new gun inside his 'collection ward'.

Suddenly, Jr. felt really bad. Someone appeared in front of him, suddenly.

"Albedo?!"

--------------------

**To be continued to the next chapter: ENVY**

--------------------

After writing chaos x Jr., I decided to write a fanfic based on the relationships between the 3 male variant URTVs—Rubedo, Albedo, and Nigredo. A love story based on them will be interesting to write.

This is the first time I make a story which divided into chapters though.

So… Please, give me reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: ENVY

Chapter Two: ENVY

--------------------

Albedo's sudden appearance makes a great shock on Jr. He wasn't ready to face his twin brother now. He's sick, he's weak, and he's fragile. He stared at the white haired man in nerves and happiness.

He's happy because he saw Albedo again.

"Albedo, is it you?" Jr. muttered. Albedo laughed madly. He stepped closer to Jr., then he touch Jr.'s face with his fingers.

"Of course it's me, Rubedo. It's me, Albedo, the brother you hated and left," a smirk came onto his face, "I really miss you, you know? It kills me every minute, every second. It hurts. It's painful. I never thought that missing someone is really that hurtful."

"Albedo, I never hate you!" Jr. complained. Albedo's hand moved to Jr.'s chin. His face and the boy's face were closer than before. "Please, Albedo, forgive me. I don't… I don't mean to…" his voice tone turned full of sorrow.

"I can't forgive you, dear Rubedo. You make me suffer all this time. You lived happily with Nigredo, while I'm trying to survive and resist. You hurt me, Rubedo. You torture me!" Albedo shouted in anger. Jr. gasped. He's afraid, afraid of the Albedo he was meeting with now; the Albedo with madness and hatred, the Albedo with revenge and anger. He's afraid.

Jr. can't even move his fingers. He was frozen, frozen by fear. He hates to admit that Albedo really scared him, but the truth is that Albedo terrified him. He's petrified. Albedo noticed that. He smiled naughtily, then he kissed Rubedo's forehead. He held the red haired boy's hands tightly, in coldness and anger.

"Let go of me…!" Jr. murmured, "Don't bother me, Albedo! I can't stand why you are really like to play with me! I'm not a toy!"

Albedo kept silence; he kissed Jr.'s cheek, then neck, then shoulder—hardly and coldly. The boy groaned when Albedo hugged him. He can't stand it anymore! He doesn't want to get hugged by Albedo! He doesn't like the way Albedo kissed him! He just doesn't like it!

Jr. pushed Albedo back with cold sweats dropping from his face. "I can't, Albedo. I can't!" he shouted, "You don't love me! The way you kissed me, the way you hugged me… I can't understand how you could do those things to me, someone you don't love! And you… you almost…" Jr. trembled. He hugged himself in terrible fear.

_Someone please help me…_, Jr. spoke inside his heart, _Someone… Please…_

"Rubedo!" Gaignun opened Jr.'s room's door in rush. He heard Jr.'s shout. Gaignun approached Albedo quickly, staring at him with anger, "What have you done to him, Albedo! Answer me!" he shouted.

"I only kissed him, Nigredo," Albedo answered calmly, "Or are you jealous? Are you envying me for being so close with Rubedo? It's all showed on your face, Nigredo. You envy me…"

Gaignun bit his lips in anger, but Albedo's words stabbed his heart at the right point. He envies Albedo. Albedo smiled in pride, feeling that he's the winner. He looked at Jr., who was trembling on the bed.

"See you, Rubedo. Make sure you're ready next time I visited you," Albedo laughed. He disappeared.

Gaignun ran to Jr. "Are you all right, Rubedo? Rubedo?" Gaignun touched Jr.'s arm.

"I… I… Gaignun, he almost…" Jr. cried. He was scared. Albedo is way too nasty and hard to him. He always like that, playing and provoking people. Albedo is obsessive; he doesn't feel love to anyone. What he felt towards Jr. is just an obsession, a desire to have Jr. for him only.

"It's all right. He's gone. Maybe he'll back, but I'll always protect you," Gaignun whispered tenderly.

"Is it part of our promise…?" Jr. asked in low tone. He's still feared of Albedo.

"Yes, it is. Now, take some sleep. You should rest," Gaignun smiled.

Rubedo held his hand tightly. "Don't leave me alone, Gaignun!" he cried. Gaignun touched the boy's hand gently.

"Okay. I'll watch over you," he smiled, and then he sat on a chair near the bed. He watched Rubedo fell into deep sleep. He's still watching over that red-haired URTV. He can't let anyone hurt Jr., not even Dmitri Yuriev or Albedo.

Gaignun's heart felt pain as he stared on Jr.'s face. He can't exceed the close relationship between Albedo and Jr. He's the third person, the one who always left behind. He really wants to hold Jr. alone for him, but that only means that he's just the same with that mad Albedo. Gaignun felt like envy filled his heart and mind. He's so mad at Albedo. He wanted to kill that white haired URTV.

"I'll protect Rubedo," Gaignun muttered in anger.

-------------------------

**To Be Continued to the Next Chapter: HEART and SOUL**

-------------------------

Phew! Finally, the second chapter. Now I'll get working on the third chapter, but please give me reviews, okay?


	3. Chapter 3: HEART AND SOUL

Chapter Three: HEART and SOUL

---------------------

When Jr. woke up, Gaignun was sleeping near him. He kept his promise, he didn't go anywhere. He didn't leave Jr. alone. That brought a smile onto Jr.'s face. He chuckled when he saw Gaignun 'hmm' and 'emm'. That raven haired man looks so innocent in sleep.

Fear attacked Jr. again. Yes, fear. Fear of Albedo. He's not used to be like that, since he has no fear of anything. But now, Albedo scared him, with his madness and obsessive acts. Jr. felt like nothing compared to that milky haired URTV. He's strong, scary, mad, yet Jr. still believed that Albedo was still the old Albedo.

A stupid belief, absolutely.

That boy's sapphire eyes locked at Gaignun's face. He looks so tired. The life of a trustee is not easy, but he has to walk on it. Jr. felt sorry for the younger URTV. If he didn't do that stupid act at years ago, they – he, Albedo, and Gaignun – will always live as allies, not enemy. They won't have to suffer, especially Albedo and Gaignun. As an older brother, that crimson haired boy's heart was filled by guilty.

"I'm sorry…" Jr. murmured, "I didn't mean to do it… Everyone suffers because of me… I… I'm sorry…"

Gaignun pretended that he's still sleeping. He doesn't want to see Jr.'s sad face again. Not now. Not after he dreamed of Jr.'s happiness. Nevertheless, he can't hold the want to cheer his older brother up. Those emerald eyes opened, meeting with the cerulean eyes. Gaignun's calm face was locked with Jr.'s sad face.

"Oh, you're awake," Jr. commented, his voice was full of sorrow.

_This is not the usual Rubedo_, Gaignun spoke inside his heart, _Albedo's act really affected him. Dammit, if only I could protect him… I feel so useless and weak. I can't do anything for Rubedo… Damn…_

"I hate it when I saw you like this," Gaignun whispered, after a while thinking what he should say to the younger looking URTV. "It hurts me, don't you know that?" he added in hope Jr. will erase his sadness.

"I'm sorry," Jr. muttered.

"Now, now, you don't need to apologize. C'mon, Rubedo, get up. Don't sink inside the sea of sorrow. You didn't do anything wrong," the older looking URTV replied, "Instead of sobbing, why don't you do the paperwork? I'm sure Shelley has… tons of the new ones."

Jr. chuckled. "Okay, okay… I'll do them. Shit, sometimes I hope those droids can be used to do those damn craps," he laughed. Gaignun laughed too. No one likes paperwork.

But as day passed, Jr. was terrorized by nightmares again, and Albedo's voice haunted his ears every second. The memory when Albedo almost raped him followed him everywhere, and that pushed him deeper into the sorrow and fear he felt.

Both of his heart and soul… were crushed by Albedo. Slowly, yet painfully and surely.

Gaignun realized this, and he knew he cannot do anything. At last he thought he can't. It's not easy to cheer up his older brother.

Continue to chapter 4: LEAVING

------------------------

Thanks God I could finish this chapter! I'm so empty of ideas… So maybe Chapter 4 will came a bit later.

Thank you for Al-Behd-Riku, because if I didn't read his reviews I probably will delete this story or leave it all alone like that!


End file.
